Aftermath
by lostsword
Summary: Two years after Independence day
1. Prologue

_**AFTERMATH**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Captain its good to see you again" a man said to the captain sitting in a chair in the very small waiting room. Captain Steven miller looked up and grinned at the tanned man in front of him. "Hello to you to Lieutenant Miguel" he said and stood up and shook the mans hand.

Miguel nodded " I never thought I'd see you again" he said. Miller shook his head, " no way in this galaxy, the top brass called you in for the meeting eh?" Miller asked the tanned man.

"Yes sir" he said. Milled put up a hand " no need with the crap, just mill or captain will do" Miguel nodded and the two turned as the door opened and two MPs walked out holding the new L45 plasma assault rifle, stolen tech from the crashed alien spaceships and stood at attention " Captain Miller and Lieutenant Casse, the generals are ready for you" they both said.

"thank you" miller said to the corporal and walked in with Miguel. The small hallway was full of paintings and pictures from the war with the aliens just two years ago. Miller remembered the strife and trouble the world had gone through.

They had worked hard to build a strong world wide government and had settled with the united earth forces congress plan. Each country's leader would still rule like normal but a delegate of each country would go to the new massive base in Greenland to discuss world issues. A supreme congressman would be elected by all the country's around the world. Each year a new one would be elected or reelected. The congress members would change every two years and that way every world power would get one vote and hopefully keep earth united.

They came to another set of double doors and went through the same process. Both men walked through the doors and stood at attention. Before them where the military leaders of every major super power, Russia, EF, Asia, Africa and USA. "At ease gentleman" said general William Grey. Miller relaxed and said " General good to see you again sir". The general nodded then gestured for them to sit down. Both men sat down after Miguel said the same to the general.

"Now on to the briefing" he said and hit a button on his tablet and a holographic image popped up over the table in front of Miller and Miguel. It was a picture of mars, " as you know two years ago aliens came to earth and attacked and destroyed most major cities" the general said.

Miller remembered that too. Civilization was all but destroyed and they had been working hard building new cities and rebuilding old ones. Only a few dozen major cities were on earth right then and were still in danger of falling apart.

"We believe that a base was made on mars while they watched us and prepared to strike. If there is a base on mars then we could advance our technology in record time and also if there are aliens left there then we must wipe them out" the general said. Miller raised his hand, " Sir I understand the importance of the mission but how can we get their in time? Even the new X-78s cant make it their yet without a few years of space travel" he said. The general showed a grin that meant he knew something they didn't " what if you could make it in a few days...?"

Miller was sitting next to Miguel in a D1-40as the general drove through the wastelands that where once towns and rodes , another advanced vehicle from the crashed alien vessels they had stolen. It was basically a Hummer with anti-grav drives on it and a heavy plasma machine gun on the top. It had reinforced armor from the alien armor they had been mining off their hulls, it could hit up to 210 mph and could carry up to 5 marines.

They were approaching a large canyon and stopped near the edge before going down a zig zag rode that took them to the bottom. Then after approaching a large cliff face they stopped. The general spoke into a comlink and then a part of the cliff face opened up revealing a metal tunnel.

The D1-40 flew down the tunnel and through numerous passages that were at least ten feet wide before coming to a stop at a yellow taped square. Again the general spoke into his comlink and the square started going down. Grey turned around " Okay boys this is a Off limits zone and that means EYEs only, no one outside knows about it and no one is going to got it?" he asked and both men nodded.

Miller wondered what could be so big they couldn't speak a word about. Area-51 was compromised and now just a normal military base that was used to study alien objects, which was headed by David Levinson and his wife constance Levinson.

Miller saw the platform land and a blast door open in front of them. Scientists were walking through the corridors and halls to different labs. The three men hopped out and walked down halls, side doors, and several blast doors. Each time they were confronted by half a dozen MPs all of which carried the same L-45 assault rifles.

They came to another blast door guarded by a entire squad of marines which had on experimental AC armor and the more advanced L-90 assault rifle. "Sir whats with all this heavy security?" Miller said as they walked up to the gate. " Behind this door is our prized prepossession" the general said and entered a code then scanned his hands and eyes before a voice test. The door opened slowly and Miller's mouth dropped as he looked at the massive ship in front of him as it dropped to the floor.

In the room in front of the three of them was about a mile long and about half as wide. Inside was a ship that took up most of the space. It was blade shaped and had a massive bridge at the top center with a handful of massive windows. In the back was a large set of engines and laser guns, and dock slots were everywhere. All and all Miller was speechless as well as Miguel.

The general grinned and looked at the two. "Welcome to Area 76 men" he said.


	2. Chapter 2:Departure

_**AFTERMATH**_

_**CHAPTER 1: DEPARTURE**_

**ok well sorry about the MAJOR inac, but I have been VERY busy...anyways im working on this for the majority of Nov. um what else, oh ya, check MY PRO! If you want to know what ANY story's status is then check my PRO! Also plz use my poll in my PRO. Just type in the story you want updated...thx now lets get on with the story, oh and sorry for the name mess up.**

"Ok....what the hek is it and area 71??? come on man, you guys just have to have 1 somewhere in there don't you???" Hiller said still shocked from the big...thing in the, hanger?, before him.

"Its a star ship, captain Hiller, and yes the government does like 1" he said the last part with a tone filled with sarcasm and a warning to not goof off.

"This boys, is the _Russel_, Miguel visibly flinched at the name of his father, It can go up to 700 kilos a second and is armed with the latest weapons that the UEFC can supply. Picture a L-45 rifle but larger and could melt threw a meter of titaneium in three seconds..." the aged general said as the two min beside him marveled at the ship they were looking at from the landing.

"So this tin can is taking us to mars?" Hiller asked looking the ship over, or as much as he could.

" yes any problems captain?" the general asked.

"No. just wanted to make sure I called shotgun on the right ride" He said before heading down the ramp to the massive ship.

"Should have guessed he'd made a snappy comment..." Miguel said shaking his head as he and the general headed after Hiller.

"Yes you should have, some of the staff had a pool going on how he would take it" Grey said as they came to a elevator the size of a house that led up into the belly of the beast, literally.

As they rose up the elevator they saw the side of the ship, the lasers, the hangers, the troops and techs running around at the bottom of the large hanger. Tanks, transports, copters and planes were going onto loading ramps as well as crates of ammo, armor and other supplies.

"Whats with all the gear? Expecting Armageddon?" Hiller asked with a smirk.

"Possibly. In case the base is there the UEFC wants to be ready for it, and this ship will be the command center for not only earths army's, but its fleet as well" Grey said.

"Wait. Your saying there are MORE of these things?" Casse asked.

"No. a dozen other ships have been built around the world, but they are only a fifth of the size, support and attack ships. Frigate classes" the General clarified as he watched the massive blast doors above their heads open and the platform they were on entered the ship.

"Hiller, Casse. Report to flight control, Sargent Jackson will take you there" Grey said, he motioned for a soldier nearby. "Sargent. I want you to take these men to the FC room" Grey ordered.

"Sir!" Jackson said and nodded to Hiller and Casse, "This way Sirs" Jackson said and led them down a hall, past a set of doors and then up a elevator. Threw out the entire trip each room, every door and window had heavy security ranging from guards in armor with the L-45 rifle, to security cameras and hand pads.

When the elevator opened they where in a small command room. The room had a central platform and then rows of computers against the wall surrounded it. The central platform was hexagonal in shape and had a raised wall up to mid chest level and gaps in each small corner. Holographic screens were floating over the walls and technicians manned the screens and computers.

On one side of the room there was a floor to ceiling window that covered the entire wall. On the other side of the window showed the hanger bay they had seen on the way up, dozens of the new X-78 Space and Ground Fighter Bomber, or SGFB. The plane resembled a F-17 but with the dull Grey/black of the alien armor and laser weapons as well as no jets, as it used anti grav drives and a nuclear power core.

"You the new guys for _Egale _squadron?" a man asked. He had dark black hair, tanned skin and a Scottish accent as well as scars that covered the sides of his head and face. "The names Alexander Picket. Most call me Scar face though" The man said with a slight smirk as he looked at a readout. "I presume you both know how to fly a 78?" he asked, when they nodded he continued, "we leave tomorrow for mars, you have till then to tell your family's your leaving, get anything you need for ten days such as belongings and cloths and report back here" Picket said and then dismissed them with his hand as a tech called him over to a screen.

Hiller and Casse headed for the elavator and found Jackson waiting there.

"im to take you out of the base and to your homes" Jackson said as they stepped onto the platform as it lowered from the ship. "Pretty big waist of time if you ask me...could'a just phoned you" Jackson said as he looked threw the gratings at the floor below.

"you could say that again" Hiller said.

The next day they were boarding the _Russel_ as it prepared for launch. Miguel was off somewhere as Hiller stood with Grey looking out the bridge windows. Three massive windows had been placed covering half of the hexagonal like bridge. Computers, holographic projectors and other equipment was set up around a command chair that was placed close to the window, showing a large amount of the _Russel_ threw the window.

"Prepare to Launch!" Admiral Dallas said, the Admiral stood six feet tall with graying hair, he had a light build and had just recently been assigned to the ship.

The Admiral had commanded the fleet codenamed XERXES to Madagascar to stop the uprising there, the UEFC had thought it to be a minor uprising, however over thirty enemy vessels had been waiting for a ambush.

Dallas and his ten ship fleet were outnumbered and out gunned but due to strategic thinking on Dallas' part they destroyed half the fleet and only lost two ships before a armada of seven X-78 squadrons showed up and wiped the enemy base and ships out. Due to his victory Dallas was given command of the UEFC's command ship.

Now the men under his command scurried to get the massive ship ready for its maiden voyage. The other dozen Frigate-class ships were also shown on a holoscreen nearby glowing green and showing their status, all had a LAUNCHING under the picture of the ship and name.

"Ready to go sir!" a technician yelled.

"Good, begin launch" and with those simple words the massive ship's docking locks made a hissing sound and then the ships anti grav drives kicked in and the vessel was now floating fourteen storys above the ground.

"open the gates" The Admiral said. Within minutes the massive roof above the ship split in half and showed the blew sky as the ship floated up and out of the cliff face that it had been hidden in.

"All ahead full!" Dallas Barked and the ship flew forward at twenty KPH and slowly sped up. Soon they were soaring up to space. After a few alterations to the speed and shields they began to break into the atmosphere, after two minutes they were looking down at earth.

"Any word on the fleet?" The admiral asked.

" Battle group _Whitemore_ is currently breaking orbit and are heading over to the moon sir!" the tech with ensign rank said.

"Then quarter speed to the moon" Dallas said looking out at earth. He and the rest of the quarter million on board the _Russel_ felt the large mile long ship move towards the moon, they didn't actually feel it but rather a humming sound and vibration filled the ship.

Within ten minutes they were orbiting the moon as three more Frigate-class ships approached the fleet.

Dallas scanned the screen in his chairs armrest. All thirteen ships of battle group _Whitemore_ were now orbiting the fleet, among the thirteen ships there were nearly ten million people, sixteen thousand marines, over ten thousand planes, bombers and drop ships and over a hundred _ORION_-class nukes.

The fleet he was commanding could wipe out any resistance that could be thrown at the UEFC, and yet they still didn't know if it was enough to stop the possible alien threat on mars. Dallas sighed and looked for Captain Timberland, "Captain, he said, give me a channel to the fleet".

"Yes sir!" the captain said, Jacob C. Timberland was five feet tall, 25 years old with sandy blond hair and beard, a strong build and a veteran pilot from the Human-alien war. He accessed the com system and put up a holo in front of his commander with the ship listings of the other dozen ships in the fleet.

"This is Admiral Dallas of the _Russel_, all ships report in" Dallas said waiting patiently for the fleet to report in.

" _Allaince_ here,

_Fox Trot_ here,

_Dealer_ here,

_Knight_ here,

_Shadow_ here,

_Nile_ here,

_Trickster_ here,

_Bomb bad_ here,

_Marilyn_ here,

_Wilder_ here,

_Okun_ here,

_Connick_ here"

And with that the list was complete and the armada was ready to move out. "all ships, engage drives, see you in a few days" The Admiral said and gave a nod. A tech nearby hit some switches and said something into a comlink. Soon the _Russel_ began moving at full speed, 700 KPH.

The Admiral sank into his chair as he watched the ship blast off. Three days and they would be orbiting earth, three days and they would either have made the trip for nothing or they would be fighting for their lives.


End file.
